Beth
by Lesbos
Summary: Oneshot.Beth se enferma. Mucho Faberry con Beth y algo de Brittana/Santinaty!


Rachel sólo quería escapar, escapar de su mundo y de la gente que estaba en él. Y para escapar sólo tenía ese sitio. Su pequeña cabaña del bosque, donde tan buenos momentos habían pasado juntas, las tres.

Allí estaba, sentada en la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo, delante de la chimenea, llorando. Estaba agobiada por todo, por el trabajo, la pequeña, los planes para la boda, todo. Menos mal que siempre están ahí las amigas para echar una mano cuando se las necesita, como B y S con Beth. Eran las tías perfectas. Todos los fines de semana los pasaba con ellas viendo películas de Disney o en el parque jugando. Incluso le habían preparado una habitación sólo para ella, que habían decorado las 3 uno de los fines de semana.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta del ruido de un coche aparcando en frente de la cabaña. De él bajó Quinn, también con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando y con una cara de desesperación por encontrar a Rachel. Hacía sólo un par de horas que había aterrizado en la ciudad, y se había encontrado con Santana y Brittany en su casa con Beth, y una gran preocupación: Rachel no estaba, las había llamado cuando Beth estaba dormida para que se quedaran con ella y cuando llegaron ya no estaba.

Sólo se le ocurrió un sitio donde mirar: la cabaña del bosque. Era su lugar favorito, puesto que desde el ventanal del comedor se veía el lago, y eso a Rachel la relajaba.

Así que abrió la puerta y se la encontró donde creía que iba a estar: observando el paisaje abstraída del mundo. Se acercó despacio por detrás para no asustarla y se sentó justo detrás de ella, de manera que quedaba su espalda contra el pecho de Quinn. Cuando Rachel la sintió no pudo más que seguir llorando, y Quinn la rodeó con sus brazos mientras Rach se acomodaba encima de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me…superó…la situación…-decía entre sollozos.

-Shhhh… deja de llorar bebé- le susurró Q.

-Es…sólo que….tu no estabas….y yo sola con Beth….y..

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. No pasa nada-la intentó tranquilizar.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, mientras Quinn le acariciaba la cara. Cuando se dio cuenta, Rachel se había quedado dormida en su regazo. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, en el piso de arriba, y se recostó con ella, sólo por observarla mientras dormía.

* * *

La despertó el sonido de un móvil. Si no recordaba mal era el de Quinn. Cuando se dio la vuelta para cogerlo se percató de que Q la estaba abrazando y no podía soltarse del agarre por lo que decidió despertarla.

-Q, tu teléfono suena-la despertó Rach.

-Déjalo, seguro que no es nada importante

-¿Y si es San o Britt por algo de Beth?-trató de alarmarla un poco

-¿Dónde está?-se despertó de repente

-En el suelo- se rió Rachel

Quinn descolgó el teléfono:

-Q ¿la encontraste?-preguntó S

-Sí, donde suponía. ¿Qué pasa?

-Beth tiene fiebre, voy con Britt a llevarla al médico- dijo S

-¿Fiebre? ¿Fiebre? Vamos enseguida- respondió alarmada haciéndole señas a Rach para que se levantara.

-Os esperamos allí-colgó Britt.

En seguida Rachel cerró la cabaña y cogieron los coches de camino a casa: dejarían uno de los coches e irían al hospital.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, S y B ya habían salido de la consulta con la pequeña. Que corrió directa a los brazos de Q.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-las interrogó Rachel.

-Estábamos viendo 101 dálmatas cuando dijo que tenía frío, pero Britt le tocó la frente y la tenía bastante caliente, así que le pusimos el termómetro: 38'5. Os llamamos y la trajimos-respondió S.

-¿Qué os ha dicho el médico?

-Es una pequeña gripe, así que cositas calientes y a la cama-dijo B.

* * *

Mientras Quinn rellenaba algunos papeles para poder irse, Rachel cogió a Beth, que se agarró fuerte a su cuello.

-¿Qué te pasa bebé?

-Tengo sueño-le susurró Beth al oído.

-Déjate dormir cariño, que pronto llegaremos a casa y mientras que mami te acuesta, mamá te hará un vasito de leche calentita ¿vale?-le dijo R.

-Siiii, ¿con cola-cao?-le pidió.

-Vale.

* * *

Para cuando Quinn hubo terminado con los papeles, ya Brittany y Santana se había ido, puesto que Britt, con sus 6 meses de embarazo ya, cada vez se cansaba antes.

En cuanto llegaron a casa Q fue con Beth para acostarla y Rach fue a buscarle el cola-cao calentito y las medicinas, para que se las tomara antes de dormir.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Q contándole un cuento, pero Beth le dijo que empezara de nuevo para que mamá también lo escuchara.

Después de terminarlo y antes de dormirse, Beth les pidió que durmieran con ella esa noche.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews!


End file.
